Memories
by Son Nuriko
Summary: Before he dies, he thinks of his past which made him an orphan and what he is now... A life of a loveless boy... READ THE NOTE INSIDE FIRST! A HUGE WARNING! Oneshot...


**DISCLAIMER:**** Do NOT own Death Note or L (sadly…)**

**NOTE:** **I'm making this because I actually don't know how his past is like, except that he's an orphan so I'll make it up ok? If you know the real story then please tell me. Otherwise, enjoy! Sorry if there are any signs of OOC-ness… And I apologize in advance for all the stuff that will happen… Especially in L's past…**

_Family…_

_Something I was deprived off…_

_So many years ago…_

_But then again…_

_Having no family…_

_Might be a good idea…_

* * *

L gazed into the distance, the sun setting in the West. The whole Kira case was coming to an end. He knew for sure. 

But as he is as sure as it is going to be good, something bad is bound to happen…

This is why his past returns…

_FLASHBACK _

* * *

"_Why! Why are _you _alive?!?!?"_

"_Oww! Mama! Stop it please!"_

"_Why can't you just disappear?!??!__ How come you're alive and not him!?"_

_The young boy ran out as soon as the woman loosened her grip on his hair. The woman, with her long black hair draped around her, dropped herself onto the chair and started sobbing. She looked to the entranceway, where the boy had gone._

"_Come back! Please! Don't leave me!"_

_Hiding behind the door, __the young boy held himself close and held back the tears. She will calm down soon and after that, he will go home. _

"Mama…"

"_Yo Lawliet!" __The young boy looked up to see a boy 10 years older smirking down at him._

"_Crying again Lawliet?" the boy asked. Lawliet felt his face go red and frowned._

"_I'm not crying__, Joshua!" he snapped, standing up. _

"_Uh-huh…"__ his friend turned to leave._

"_You coming?" _

_Still frowning, __Lawliet followed him off into town. Only being 6 years old, he stuck to his friend closely, especially in town. Joshua smirked again and walked faster._

"_Be a man Lawliet!" he said loudly as Lawliet started running after him._

"_Wait!" __Lawliet squeaked as Joshua got too competitive and started running. Of course, Joshua is 16 and because of that, is a lot faster. _

_Lawliet stopped __and looked around nervously. Having lost his friend in the crowd, he felt a sudden fear of loneliness._

_Afraid he may be, Lawliet kept on walking __forward in the direction he assumed Joshua went. _

"_Joshua!" he called out but no response. The people just walked past him as if he wasn't even there. Then a big fat man knocked into him, pushing him over. Grazing his elbow, Lawliet tried not to cry and, as his deceased father always used to tell him, walked it off. _

_However, even for a 6-year-old, the pain was excruciating and Lawliet could not stop the tears from __streaming out of his eyes. The people around ignored him, thinking of him as an orphan and there was no point in helping a street orphan. _

_Lawliet sat in an alleyway and started sobbing. __"Mama…" he said softly, "I'm scared…"_

"_In that case maybe you should __go home." Lawliet turned around and hugged Joshua as he came out of the shadows. _

"_Where were you?" __Lawliet asked. Joshua smirked again. He held Lawliet's arm gently and looked at the graze._

"_Ooh pretty bad," he said, "__Come with me, I'll get it all cleaned up so your mama won't be angry at you."_

_Holding his hand, __Joshua led him to his home. Leaning his head on him, Lawliet smiled._

"Joshua… You're my brother ok?"

_Lawliet looked around the one-roomed house and noticed that no one was at home. He ran over to the window and looked out at the town._

"_Uwaa!!! They look so small!"__ Lawliet turned to Joshua who stood right behind him. Smiling, he led Lawliet away from the window and shut the blinds. _

"_Lie here," he said, showing Lawliet the bed, "And take off your clothes…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Just trust me… __It'll help you better with your graze…"_

_And then it started raining…_

* * *

L looked up at the black sky. He didn't even feel the cold rain drench him. Sighing, he wished so much that he could drown in this rain. Or the rain that fell 19 years ago… _

* * *

__Lawliet wiped the tears away and put his clothes back on. Joshua faced him._

"_Don't tell anyone of this incident," he mumbled, "Or your mother will die… And I can guarantee that."_

_Joshua smirked again __and kissed Lawliet's cheek. "Innocence is so fragile," he said and laughed coldly as Lawliet ran out. _

_He __sat down on a ditch and held himself close. He didn't even care if the rain was soaking through his thin clothes or the worm wiggling around underneath him. _

_All he wanted was to disappear. _

_Finally, __after a long cry, Lawliet got up and left for home. With the rain blurring his vision, he ran straight onto the road and due to that, nearly got ran over by a large car._

"_Are you stupid??!?!?!" __the driver yelled out, "Do you wanna die?!?!?!"_

"That's… Not a bad idea…"_ Lawliet thought as he stood up. He just smiled._

"_You stupid kid" _

"_Vincent…"_

_Lawliet looked up to __an elderly yet kind face. He smiled down at the young boy and knelt down to face him at his eye level._

"_Are you alright?" he asked. __Lawliet looked away._

"_Y-Yes…" he mumbled and ran off. _

"_That kid's messed up in the head…" started the younger and more vulgar man._

_The old man stood up. _

* * *

A smile slowly appeared on L's face as he thought of how young the old man was. It wasn't much of a difference. He'd probably grown more. 

He sneezed and looked out at the city below him.

_

* * *

__Lawliet ran and ran till his legs started hurting but he didn't stop. Somehow, deep down, he knew that something had gone wrong when he spoke to the man. _

_He got home and sighed with relief. __His mother was fine. He'd rather her turn around that instant and beat him than what he'd thought._

"_Mama! I'm home!" he said happily but as he moved in closer, she dropped to the ground like a life-sized rag doll and Joshua looked at Lawliet as he cleaned the blood off his knife. _

"_Mama!" _

_Lawliet ran over to his mother and held her. __She looked at him weakly and smiled. _

"_My dear," she said softly, "I'm sorry…"_

"_Mama…" Lawliet cried, "Mama!"_

_As she slowly slipped away, Lawliet didn't realize__ Joshua sneaking up behind him._

"_I told you not to tell anyone…" he said__, grabbing Lawliet by the throat._

"_I-I didn't tell anybody!" __Lawliet choked, "I didn't…"_

_Joshua's grip tightened, making Lawliet loose what was left of air he had. _

"_Don't bullshit with me," he __whispered lustfully in Lawliet's ear, "You were speaking to two men before…"_

_If Lawliet wasn't hanging two centimetres in the air trying to b__reathe, he'd kicked himself. Joshua had been following. That was how he knew…_

"_Mama…" _

"_Mama? Is that all you can say???"_

"_Ma-ma…"_

_As he slowly slipped away from__ life, a gunshot rang in his ear, missing him only by inches but actually saving his life. As he tried to breathe, he could almost make out Joshua on the ground and blood pouring out of the wound where the bullet struck. _

"_Kid you k?" _

_Lawliet looked up a__s the man… Vincent was it, was about to give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. _

"_Vincent, take the boy outside," said the other man as he put his gun away. Without saying anything, Vincent grabbed the still-breathing Joshua by the collar and dragged him out._

_Lawliet __looked at the old man who bent down to look at his mother. Getting up, he pushed the man away._

"_Don't touch her!"__ he screamed as more tears fell. The old man knelt in front of him and looked at him seriously._

"_Your mother…" he started and shook his head. Lawliet looked down to his mother and this time held the old man and started crying._

"_What's your name?" the old man asked._

"_L-Lawliet…" _

"_Well Lawliet, would you like to come with me to a new home?" __Lawliet looked up at the smiling face and knew, for the first time, that he'll be appreciated for being alive._

* * *

"Ryuuzaki!" L turned around to the shades. Yagami Raito frowned slightly and yelled although his words could not reach him. Smirking L cupped his hand to his ear, signalling to him that he could not hear. 

"What are you doing here Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked, his tone slightly annoyed.

"Oh just thinking about some memories…"

**THE END**


End file.
